lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Vittorio Guerrieri
Vittorio Guerrieri è un doppiatore italiano. In Lost è la voce di Jack. Biografia Nato a Roma il 23 dicembre 1958, è noto soprattutto per aver prestato la voce all'attore e regista statunitense Ben Stiller in diversi film. In passato ha doppiato anche cartoni animati come "Mila e Shiro", prestando la voce al protagonista Shiro e "Holly & Benji", dando la voce a Mark Landers. Il 13 giugno 2006 è stato presente a Roma ad un incontro con i fan di Lost insieme ai colleghi doppiatori Massimiliano Alto e Daniela Calò (doppiatori di Charlie Pace e Kate Austen) e uno dei creatori della serie, Damon Lindelof. All'incontro è stato anche trasmesso in anteprima italiana il primo episodio della seconda stagione del telefilm. È sposato con la doppiatrice Roberta Greganti, la quale nella serie doppia il personaggio di Penelope Widmore. Doppiaggio Film *'Ben Stiller' in "Ti presento i miei" e "Mi presenti i tuoi?" (Greg Fotter), "I Tenenbaum" (Chas Tenenbaum), "Zoolander" (Derek Zoolander), "Hard night" (Jerry Stahl), "...e alla fine arriva Polly" (Reuben Feffer), "Duplex - Un appartamento per tre" (Alex Rose), "Starsky & Hutch" (Dave Starsky), "Una notte al museo" (Larry Daley), "Tenacious D e il destino del rock" (Venditore di chitarre), "Lo spaccacuori" (Eddie Cantrow) *'John Corbett' in "Il mio grosso grasso matrimonio greco" (Ian Miller), "Quando meno te lo aspetti" (Pastore Dan Parker), "Se ti investo mi sposi?" (Miles Taylor), "Nata per vincere" (Sig. Torvald) *'Jeremy Northam' in "Possession - Una storia romantica" (Randolph Henry Ash), "Un marito ideale" (Sir Robert Chiltern), "Gosford Park" (Ivor Novello), "The Golden Bowl", "Enigma" (Wigram) *'Craig Ferguson' in "Born romantic - Romantici nati" (Frankie), "L'erba di Grace" (Matthew Stewart), "The big tease" *'Jean-Claude Van Damme' in "Senza esclusione di colpi" (Frank Dux), "Kickboxers - Vendetta personale" (Ivan) *'Christian Slater' in "Contratto mortale" (Vincent Palmer), "Alone in the Dark" (Edward Carnby) *'Steve Zahn' in "Piovuta dal cielo" (Alan), "L'inventore di favole - Shattered Glass" (Adam Penenberg) *'Stephen Baldwin' in "I soliti sospetti" (McManus), "Fled - Inseguiti" *'Jean-Hugues Anglade' in "Nellie e Monsieur Arnaud", "Viaggio verso le stelle" *'Steve Carell' in "40 anni vergine" (Andy Stitzer) *'Joaquin Phoenix' in "Reservation Road" (Ethan Learner) *'Tommy Flanagan' in "Il Gladiatore" (Cicero) *'Michael J. Fox' in "Mars Attacks!" (Jason Stone) *'Jason Connery' in "All'inseguimento della morte rossa" (Nick) *'Matthew Marsden' in "John Rambo" (Schoolboy) *'Peter Sarsgaard' in "The Skeleton Key" (Luke) *'Luke Wilson' in "La mia super ex-ragazza" (Matt Saunders) *'Robert Downey Jr.' in "Eros" (Nick Penrose, epis. "Equilibrium") *'Mel Gibson' in "Tim" *'Victor Talmadge' in "Oceano di fuoco - Hidalgo" (Rasmussen) *'Matthew Fox' in "Smokin' Aces" (Bill) *'Joseph Fiennes' in "Elizabeth" (Robert Dudley) *'Johnny Messner' in "L'ultima alba" (Kelly Lake) *'Robert Sean Leonard' in "Rischio d'impatto" *'Henry Ian Cusick' in "Half Light" (Brian) *'Vincent Riotta' in "Belly of the Beast - Ultima missione" (Fitch McQuad) *'Patrick Dempsey' in "Tutta colpa dell'amore" (Andrew Hennings) *'Tate Donovan' in "Shooter" (Russ Turner) *'Jon Abrahams' in "Scene da un crimine"'' (Lenny Burroughs)'' *'Judah Katz' in "Bambini a noleggio" (Dott. Leff) *'Billy Crudup' in "Charlotte Gray" (Julien Levade) *'Flex Alexander' in "Snakes on a Plane" (Three G's / Clarence Dewey) *'Gabriel Hogan' in "Gioco di donna" (Julian Elsworth) *'Michael Biehn' in "Crash" (Casey) *'Neal Jones' in "Dirty Dancing - Balli proibiti"'' (Billy Kostecki)'' *'Michael Imperioli' in "Il padre di mio figlio" (Dominic) *'John Enos III' in "In linea con l'assassino" (Leon) *'James Frain' in "Qui dove batte il cuore" (Forney Hull) *'Richard Coyle' in "The Libertine" (Alcock) *'Justin Louis' in "Chestnut - Un eroe a quattro zampe" (Matt Tomley) *'Patrick Muldoon' in "Il mutante" (Mike Connors) *'Larry Holden' in "Batman Begins" (Carl Finch) *'Jason Flemyng' in "The Body" (Padre Walter Winstead) *'Chris Weitz' in "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" (Martin Coleman) *'Vincent Laresca' in "Forever Mine" (Javier Cesti) *'Michael Kelly' in "Imbattibile" (Pete) *'John Rubinste' in in "Chi protegge il testimone" *'Paul Rudd' in "Il castello" (2001) (Graham Granville) *'Matt LeBlanc' in "Ed - Un campione per amico" (Jack 'Deuce' Cooper) *'Stephen Campbell Moore' in "The History Boys" (Irwin) *'Greg Malone' in "Due cuori e una cucina" (Buster Bartlett) *'Charles Martin Smith' in "Herbie sbarca in Messico" (Davy Johns) *'Adrien Brody' in "Dummy" (Steven) *'Barry Pepper' in "Nemico pubblico" (Det. David Pratt) *'Daniel Do' in "Highlander III" (Takamura) *'Edward Kerr' in "Al di là di ogni sospetto" *'Bill Moseley' in "La casa dei 1000 corpi" (Otis Driftwood) *'Robert Lepage' in "Il confessionale" *'Albert Dupontel' in "Irreversible" (Pierre) *'Richard Edson' in "Una maledetta occasione" (Rodney Gillen) *'David Hewlett' in "Cypher" (Vergil Dunn) *'Luke Pegler' in "Il collezionista di occhi" (Michael) *'Patrick Houser' in "Hot Dog... The Movie" (Harkin Banks) *'Lenny von Dohlen' in "Conto in sospeso" (Johnny) *'Chrystopher Rydell' in "Sangue e arena" *'Todd Field' in "Farmer e Chase" *'Sean Whalen' in "Due teneri angioletti" *'Ian Hart' in "Mojo" *'Iain Glen' in "Missus" *'Brad Rowe' in "Nailed" (Jeff Romano) *'Andrew Tiernan' in "The Bunker" (C.le Schenke) *'Kai Wiesinger' in "Backbeat - Tutti hanno bisogno d'amore" (Klaus Voormann) *'Robert Floyd' in "Paranoia" (Mark Daniels) *'Jack Coleman' in "Sfida contro il tempo" (Lance) *'Josh Holloway' in "Wild - Agguato sulle montagne" (Trent Parks) *'Bryan Genesse' in "Fire" (Jake) *'Michael Carmine' in "Leviathan" (Tony "Dejesus" Rodero) *'Robert Rusler' in "Nightmare 2: La rivincita" (Ron Grady) *'Danny Hassel' in "Nightmare 4: Il non risveglio" (Dan Jordan) *'Stephen Tompkinson' in "Grazie, signora Thatcher!" (Phil) *'Jonathan Cake' in "The one & only - E' tutta colpa dell'amore" (Andrea) *'François Cluzet' in "L'avversario" (Luc) *'François Levantal' in "L'odio" (Asterix) *'Guillaume Gallienne' in "Un po' per caso, un po' per desiderio" (Pascal) *'Jean-Paul Rouve' in "Primi amori, primi vizi, primi baci" (Vincent) *'Bjorn Kjellman' in "Con le migliori intenzioni" (Ernst Akerblom) *'Guillermo Toledo' in "Il mio nuovo strano fidanzato" (Rafi Abdallah) *'Fabián Mazzei' in "Il topolino Marty e la fabbrica di perle" (Daniel) *'Imanol Arias' in "Camilla - Un amore proibito" (Padre Ladislao Gutierrez) *'Marc Rodrìguez' in "Salvador - 26 anni contro" (Xavier Garriga) *'Richy Müller' in "Quattro minuti" (Kowalski) *'Tsewang Dandup' in "Maghi e viaggiatori" (Dondup) *'Sultan Islamov' in "La casa dei matti" (Ahmed) *'Jonathan Zaccaï' in "Tutti i battiti del mio cuore" (Fabrice) *'Koji Yakusho' in "Acqua tiepida sotto un ponte rosso" (Yosuke Sasano) *'Kwon Hyun-Min' in "La Samaritana" (Cliente #1) *'Yuurei Yanagi' in "Ringu" e "Ringu 2" (Okazaki) *'Lin Qiu' in "Mille miglia... lontano" (Lingo) *'Bruno Todeschini' in "Agents secrets" (Uomo magro) *'Urbano Barberini' in "Windsurf - Il vento tra le mani" *'Nicola Farron' in "L'avaro"'' (Cleante)'' *'Raz Degan' in "Alexander" (Dario III) Telefilm *'Mark Feuerstein' in "Ancora una volta" (Leo), "Good Morning Miami" (Jake Silver), "3 Libbre" (Dott. Jonathan Seger) *'David James Elliott' in "JAG - Avvocati in divisa" (Cap./Com. Harmon Rabb Jr.), "Close to Home - Giustizia ad ogni costo" (James Conlon) *'Jamie Walters' in "Beverly Hills 90210" (Ray Pruit), "The Heights" (Alex O'Brien) *'Scott Baio' in "Happy Days" (Chachi, 2^ voce), "Baby Sitter" (Charles) *'Shawn Doyle' in "L'undicesima ora" (Dennis Langley), "Big Love" (Joey Henrickson) *'Matthew Fox' in "Lost" (Jack Shephard) *'Thomas Gibson' in "Criminal Minds" (Ag. Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner) *'Hill Harper' in "C.S.I.: NY" (Dott. Sheldon Hawkes) *'Michael Irby '''in "The Unit" ''(Charles Grey) *'Greg Serano' in "Wildfire" (Pablo Betart) *'John Schneider' in "Hazzard" (Bo Duke, 3^ voce) *'Jason O'Mara' in "In Justice" (Charles Conti) *'Alexis Denisof' in "Buffy" e "Angel" (Wesley Wyndham-Pryce) *'Skeet Ulrich' in "Miracles" (Paul Callan) *'Jon Hamm' in "A proposito di Brian" (Richard) *'Kieren Hutchison' in "One Tree Hill" (Andy Hargrove) *'Blair Underwood' in "LAX" (Roger de Souza) *'Matthew Bomer' in "Tru Calling" (Luc) *'Joe Penny' in "Jake & Jason Detectives" (Jake Styles) *'Steve Carell' in "The Office" (USA) (Michael Scott) *'T.W. King '''in "Streghe" ''(Andy Trudeau) *'Parker Stevenson' in "Baywatch" (Craig Pomeroy) *'Joseph Lyle Taylor' in "100 Centre Street" (Avv. Bobby Esposito) *'Eric Dane '''in "Boston Hospital" ''(Dott. Wyatt Cooper) *'Richard Waugh' in "F/X" (Martin Van Duran) *'Jason Bateman '''in "Arrested Development" ''(Michael Bluth) *'Peter Horton '''in "Geena Davis Show" ''(Max Ryan) *'Tony Gardner '''in "Papà e mamma sono alieni" ''(Brian Johnson) *'William Ragsdale' in "Ma che ti passa per la testa?" (Herman Brooks) *'Jonathan LaPaglia' in "The District" (Det. Kevin DeBreno) *'Ian Kahn' in "Dawson's Creek" (Danny Brecher) *'Alexander Pschill '''in "Il commissario Rex" ''(Marc Hoffman) *'Paolo Seganti' in "Largo Winch" (Largo Winch) *'Jeremy Sisto' in "Six Feet Under" (Billy Chenowith) *'Paul Johansson '''in "Beverly Hills, 90210" ''(John Sears) *'Gerard Christopher' in "Melrose Place" (Gregory) *'Leigh McCloskey' in "Dallas" (Mitch Cooper) *'Jeremy Davidson' in "Roswell" (Grant Sorenson) *'Josh Hopkins' in "New York Undercover" (Det. Alec Stone) *'Jay Harrington' in "Summerland" (Dott. Simon O'Keefe) *'Billy Hufsey' in "Saranno famosi" (Christopher "Chris" Donlon, 3^ stag.) *'David Morse' in "A cuore aperto" (Dott. Jack Morrison, 2^ voce) *'Daniel Roebuck' in "Matlock" (Cliff Lewis) *'Brian Kerwin' in "Lobo" (Vicesceriffo Birdie Hawkins) *'Anthony Edwards' in "Un medico fra gli orsi" (Mike Monroe) *'Bronson Picket' in "Da un giorno all'altro" (Joe Lozano) *'Richard Burgi' in "Hawaii: missione speciale" (Det. Mack Wolfe) *'Spencer Rochfort' in "Acapulco H.E.A.T." (Brett) *'Vincent Ventresca' in "Boston Common - Io e mio fratello" (Prof. Jack Reed) *'Peter Parros' in "Supercar" (R.C.) *'Mitch Mullany' in "Nick Freno" (Nick Freno) *'Bryan Callen' in "OZ" (Jonathan Coushaine) *'Luke Perry' in "OZ" (Rev. Jeremiah Cloutier) *'Misha Collins' in "24" (Alexis Drazen) *'Patrick Swayze' in "La banda dei sette" (Bandit) *'Edward Atterton' in "Alias" (Danny Hecht) *'Franc Luz' in "Free Spirit" (Thomas J. Harper) *'Adrian Paul' in "La guerra dei mondi"'' (John Kincaid)'' *'Peter Mochrie' in "Murder Call" (Steve Hayden) *'Olivier Grunier' in "Code Name: Eternity" (Tawrens) *'Barclay Hope' in "PSI Factor" (Peter Axon) *'Anson Williams' in "Happy Days" (Potsie Webber) *'Tony O'Dell' in "Segni particolari: genio" (Alan Pinkard, 1^ voce - 1^ ediz.) *'Peter Krause' in "Carol & Company" (Personaggi vari) *'Mitch Rouse' in "La vita segreta degli uomini" (Andy) *'Ricardo Medina Jr.' in "Power Rangers - Wild Force" (Cole Evans, Red Lion Ranger) *'Phil Buckman' in "Un professore alle elementari" (Slash) *'Michael O'Keefe' in "La pazza vita della signora Hunter" (Kevin Hunter) *'Mark Frankel' in "Sisters" (Simon Bolt) *'Fred Weller' in "Scomparsi" (Sandowski) *'Adrian Lester' in "Hustle - I signori della truffa" (Mickey "Bricks" Stone) *'Peter Rasmussen' in "Sleepover Club" (Sig. Bilton) *'Bruce Campbell' in "Xena Principessa guerriero" e "Hercules" (Autolico) *'Mark Ferguson' in "Xena Principessa guerriero" (Cleonide) *'Martin Csokas' in "Xena Principessa guerriero" (Oroveso) *'Sean Gallagher' in "Murder Prevention" (Neil Stanton) *'Kevin Doyle' in "Blackpool" (Steve) *'Franck Neel' in "Appartamento per due" (Thomas Dubreuil) *'Philippe Normand' in "Il tesoro del castello senza nome"'' (Jean-Loup)'' *'Martin Armknecht' in "Il commissario Quandt" (Commissario Quandt) *'Till Demtroder' in "Il medico di campagna" (Wanja Teschner, 1^ voce) *'Christian Wittmann' in "Corte d'Assise" (Günther Roth) *'Hardy Krüger Jr.' in "I ragazzi del windsurf" (Sven Westermann) *'Michael Wenninger' in "Un ciclone in convento" (Dott. Martin Richter) *'Sébastien Delorme' in "Il segreto di Grande Ourse" (Jean-Guy Poitras) *'Gèrard Bonn' in "College" (Diego) *I seguenti personaggi: :*''Telamone'' e Ignazius in "Hercules" :*''Theemba'' in "Tarzan" :*''Ive'' in "Un pezzo di cielo" Film Tv *'Cameron Bancroft' in "Liddy, faccia d'angelo" (Jed Benton), "La casa nella prateria" (Charles Ingalls) *'Casper Van Dien' in "La grande corsa" (Eddie Burton), "Premonition - Minuti contati" (Jack Barnes) *'Doug Savant' in "Rapimento alla Casa Bianca", "Agguato al Presidente" (Grant Coleman) *'Bryan Genesse' in "Cyborg Cop III", "Human Time Bomb" *'Anthony Delon' in "Il deserto di fuoco" (Renè / Ben) *'Matt Letscher' in "La famiglia Kennedy" (Ted Kennedy) *'Maurizio Coletta' in "Cuore" (Garrone) *'Richard Trewett' in "Odissea" (1997) (Achille) *'Vincent Elbaz' in "D'Artagnan e i tre moschettieri" (D'Artagnan) '' *'Chistopher Shyer''' in "Norimberga" (Gen. Telford Taylor) *'Henry Arnold' in "Heimat 3 - Cronaca di un cambiamento epocale" (Hermann Simon) *'Filippo Valle' in "Il bello delle donne 3" (Luigi) *'Julian Wadham' in "Un'isola in guerra" (Urban Mahy) *'Erick Deshors' in "Elizabeth I" (Jean de Simier) *'Gabriel Macht' in "Archangel" (O'Brian) *'David James Elliott' in "Detective Novak, indagine ad alta quota" (Novak) *'Christian Clemenson' in "Il grande gelo" (Dott. Dale Lawrence) *'Vincent Spano' in "Landslide - La natura si ribella" (Mark Decker) *'Dan Cortese' in "Locuste - L'ottava piaga" (Colt) *'Rob Lowe' in "La fuggitiva" (David Doe) *'George Newbern' in "La magia del Natale" (Jimmy Adams) *'Tim Matheson' in "La casa di Mary" *'John Schneider' in "Hazzard 20 anni dopo" (Bo Duke) *'Benjamin Ratner' in "Alibi" (Stuart Ridgeway) *'Kurt McKinney' in "Giustizia bionda" *'Anthony Edwards' in "Bentornato dottor Geary" (Boyd Geary) *'Michael Madsen' in "Dalla parte del nemico" (Dalton) *'William Zabka' in "Terrore in alto mare" *'Paul Johansson' in "L'ultimo ballo" (Charlie Parker) *'Masaya Kato' in "L'uomo del piano di sopra" *'Rick Schroeder' in "Mio figlio è un assassino" *'Peter Scolari' in "Perry Mason: La bara di vetro" (David Katz) *'Johannes Brandrup' in "Una ragazza speciale" (Hoffmann) *'Thomas Kretschmann' in "Lady Diamante" (Tim Kaiser) *'Simon Verhoeven' in "Rosamunde Pilcher - Al cuor non si comanda" (William) Film d'animazione *'Red' in "Red e Toby nemiciamici" *'Alan (da giovane)' in "C'era una volta Windaria" *'Hank' in "A Scanner Darkly - Un Oscuro Scrutare" *'Fish' in "The Reef - Amici x le pinne" Cartoni animati *'Hand Duet' in "Thumbs" *'Squit' in "Animaniacs" *'Mago Ding' in "Aladdin" *'Freakazoid' in "Freakazoid!" *'Rainer Wolfcastle "McBain"' (3^ voce) in "I Simpson" *'John F. Kennedy' in "Clone High" *'Alex' in "Una sirenetta tra noi" *'Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid' in "Freakazoid!" *'Dott. Ira Kane' in "Evolution - La serie animata" *'Sky Byte' in "Transformers: Robots in Disguise" *'Albert' in "Albert il quinto moschettiere" *'Robin Hood' in "I disastri di re Artù" *'Papà' in "George Shrinks" *'Prof. Palladium' in "Winx Club" *'Tuttokay' in "I Cosi" *'Leonard' in "Blanche" *'Icaro' in "C'era una volta... Pollon" *'Sandy' in "Charlotte" *'Miran' in "Il Tulipano Nero" *'Shiro' in "Mila e Shiro, due cuori nella pallavolo" *'Mark Lenders' in "Holly e Benji due fuoriclasse", "Che campioni, Holly e Benji!" e "Holly e Benji Forever" *'Masaru Ohinata' in "Grand Prix e il campionissimo" *'Goemon Ishikawa' in "Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin" *'Megane' in "Lamù, la ragazza dello spazio" *'Honma' in "Sun College" *'Kazuhiko' in "City Hunter" *